Episode 5386 (28th August 2009)
Plot Will insists on buying Ryan a thank you present for rescuing him, but Natasha is intent on keeping Mark away from Ryan and tells Will she’ll accompany him to Tenant House. After giving him the present, Natasha quickly makes her excuses to leave, much to Will's disappointment, who sees Ryan as his hero. Later, Mark takes Will to see the horses to face his fear and when Ryan arrives to see Katie , he's touched to see his two sons bond. Natasha soon puts an end to it and ushers them both back to the house, but as Will tells Mark how much he likes Ryan, its clear Mark is finding it difficult to remain detached. Natasha arrives back and pleads with him to hold on for a little longer, but she's fuming when he reveals he couldn’t live with the situation and he's asked his friend to withdraw the job offer in Dubai. Natasha is incredulous and begs him to change his mind telling him he's risking his family. However, Mark is adamant and reiterates that Ryan is his son and that is not something he can ignore - he can’t just cast him aside. Meanwhile, Chas is still feeling awkward as the villagers continue to make comments about her and Carl and is under constant watch by Aaron. When he spots her talking to Carl for the second time in one day, he's angry and warns her not to get involved with him. Elsewhere, Ashley's geared up to beat Vincent in the cricket match, Terry is stunned when Val and Eric tell him they’ve made an offer to Louise for her half of the B&B, and Marlon is annoyed with Moira’s suggestions to his menu and refuses her offer of help in the kitchen. Cast Regular cast *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Will Wylde - Oscar Lloyd *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Carl King - Tom Lister *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop Guest cast None. Locations *The Grange B&B - Front garden and guest lounge *Mulberry Cottage - Front garden *Main Street *Home Farm - Kitchen, office, stables and living room *Café Hope - Café *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Tenant House - Exterior and living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Kitchen, public bar, beer garden and staff corridor *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Cages and consulting room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,980,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes